


Shinobi of the Divine Heir

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Kuro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OLDER KURO, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Wolf, Pregnancy, Trans Masculine Wolf, pussy eatin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Kuro, now 20, can't stop thinking about Wolf. Luckily, Wolf can't stop thinking about Kuro.





	Shinobi of the Divine Heir

Kuro didn’t know what he did to deserve the loyalty of his Wolf, but he was forever grateful for what Wolf had done for him. It had been some years since they had rid the dragon heritage from the world and in that time Kuro had never felt better because he had never felt more human than he did now. Wolf had done so much for him, had hunted down flowers from a massive ape, gone to a palace only rumored and come back with the divine dragon’s tear and fought against not only Genichiro once more but Isshin. It had been much more than Kuro would have ever expected someone to go through for him but Wolf had never swayed in his loyalty. Even when it was demanded of Wolf by his father, Wolf had never faltered and in doing so was forced to put Owl down. Kuro had been shocked the other had forsaken his father and the shinobi code, but Wolf later told him that the code was to be determined by the individual.  


It was blurry after he went to the flower field, remembering Genichiro stabbing him with the black mortal blade. Wolf later told him about the intricacies of removing the dragon’s heritage which required help from the divine child. Kuro had been fourteen then and now at twenty he felt a strength inside of him he hadn’t felt before. Back then he was in constant worry about who wanted to take advantage of a power that should belong to no one.  


Kuro had no desire to return to Hirata estate simply because there weren’t enough people to live in such a massive place. Kuro, Wolf, and Emma were only three people and could not hope to occupy such a massive estate and so they moved into a much smaller, well-tended home. It was big enough to allow them each their own space, had a beautiful backspace with a pond, well and garden. Plus, there were a few extra rooms that Emma turned into a clinic and saw patients out of. Kuro was helping the village they had settled in with political affairs, which at times proved difficult because his age was viewed as a factor. Still, he enjoyed it and now that he was older, he had only one goal in mind: to make Wolf more than just his shinobi. Wolf was quiet, loyal and the more Kuro watched him the cuter he became. He still caught the other eating raw rice on occasion, which shouldn’t be as endearing as it is. Wolf still had the white marking in his hair and on his face, which Kuro felt was almost like his claim to the shinobi. It was selfish to think that way but Wolf had never shown interest in anyone, so was it so wrong to at least try?  


It was also getting much more difficult to resist Wolf purely based on his status as an omega and Kuro’s own growth into an alpha. Kuro had come into his body at 15, maturing and desiring Wolf almost immediately. Wolf had long since been put on something to suppress his heat, which was a blessing in itself for now and another incredible creation by Emma. Still, it didn’t suppress Wolf’s scent, which was akin to a forest after a nice rainfall. Emma said he smelled like wet dog, which always made Wolf pout and Kuro quick to defend him.  


Kuro was proud of his growth since he and Wolf began their journey together. For one, he now towered over Wolf, who he hadn’t realized was so petite. He had grown out his hair which he usually tied up in a ponytail and when he wasn’t engaging in politics, he was learning sword techniques from Emma and Wolf. He had long been tired of being helpless and had been determined to learn the sword. He had built on muscles that had been nonexistent when he was younger and he felt proud of all he, Emma and Wolf had accomplished. Kuro felt as though he thrived since the dragon’s heritage had been removed from him and thus, the world. No one should need to deal with that, should be tempted by it. He was thankful that Wolf no longer had to die for him again and again.  


Kuro came home after visiting one of the magistrate’s, Wolf coming down from the roof to join him. Though the threat of people trying to kidnap Kuro was nonexistent at this point, Wolf stayed close regardless. “Wolf, how are you doing?” Kuro asked the shinobi, smiling.  


“I am fine my Lord, why?” Wolf cocked his head, still unused to looking up at his master.  


“No reason, I was simply wondering.” Kuro headed inside and made his way to Emma’s clinic. Wolf had left to go train, leaving Kuro with plenty of time to speak with the doctor about his plan.  


“Emma, may I speak with you? I need some advice.” Kuro entered the clinic and sat himself down. Emma smiled at him before turning back to her work.  


“Of course, whatever do you need help with?”  


“I want to romance Wolf, but he’s aloof and never seems to show interest in anyone. I know there’s a difference in age but that isn’t such a big deal,” he said. Emma turned and leaned against the table, cocking her head.  


“Why Wolf? Don’t get me wrong, he’s a wonderful person, I’m just curious.”  


“Wolf has been someone special to me for a long time and I’m interested in pursuing something with him.” What he didn’t say was the truth, that he wanted to fuck Wolf hard, make the shinobi beg for him. He wanted to breed Wolf full of his pups, despite the fact that he knew the older Wolf was the harder such a goal would be to accomplish and yet he yearned to feel Wolf’s normally flat stomach become rounded. He had tried to shrug off these feelings through several partners, men, and women alike but he could never shake the feelings he had for Wolf, the desires that had welled up over the years. Wolf’s loyalty had spoiled him, it made him want more and crave more of the other’s attention. He would have done something unwise had he ever seen someone else attempt to take Wolf from him and at times there had been those that had tried, Genichiro namely. The former Lord had seen Wolf’s worth and had attempted to sway his shinobi, but Wolf had never faltered and Kuro was forever grateful. “There is little else I can say to you at the moment, but I do hope you might be able to give me the advice I need.”  


Emma gave him a small smile and a nod. “Of course, Lord Kuro. I’ve watched you both over the years and I want your happiness as much as you do. What do you need advice with? I myself have not engaged in many relationships, I’ve been devoted to my work as a doctor. I am unsure of what you see in me that can help, but I’ll do my best.”  


“Emma, you’ve been an incredible friend to both Wolf and I and you know us both in some ways, more than we know ourselves.” She was their doctor and had created countless items that Wolf had employed, as well as keeping him company and aiding him when he had been captured by Genichiro. Emma had been an invaluable ally and an incredible sword fighter as well, having learned much of what she knew from Isshin.  


“I’m guessing that you’ve been attracted to his scent more these days?” She hummed when he nodded. “I had suspected this would happen. I tease him about his scent because it doesn’t smell the same to me, but for you Lord Kuro, it’s hard to resist the smell.” Emma was a beta, she had little interest in alphas and omegas and as she had said, Wolf’s scent didn’t have the same effect. “There’s little to stop what will inevitably happen, but how you go about it will cement whether Wolf accepts your affections. He’ll do whatever you want of him, but you don’t want him to do anything with reservations.”  


No, he didn’t. The last thing Kuro wanted was for Wolf to feel forced to do something as intimate as this. And yet Kuro was feeling a desire so strong for the other that he couldn’t hold it back for much longer. However, he worried that if he came onto the other that Wolf would accept as if it were a part of his duty and that didn’t sit well with the former divine heir. “I’m worried he will take it as if I’m ordering him and that’s not...I would never,” Kuro murmured.  


“I’ll talk with Wolf, see if there’s interest. I have a feeling you’ve nothing to worry about Lord Kuro.” Emma excused herself from their meeting to brew some tea before taking the pot and cups to Wolf. She found the shinobi in the garden and called out to him, nodding her head toward her room. “Wolf, come have some tea with me,” she told the other with a small smile. Wolf nodded and followed Emma into her room, taking his cup and sitting down across from his dear friend and the most talented doctor he knew.  


“What did you want to talk about, Emma? Is something wrong with Lord Kuro?” Wolf was always thinking about his Lord and much to his dismay, in more ways than simply as his Lord. Wolf had been shocked when Kuro had presented as an alpha and it had been easy to reject his biology for a time because Kuro was so young. But the older he got, the more handsome, the taller, the stronger he became and it was harder for Wolf to fight what he was. He had...well, Wolf had never had sex with another simply because he had never had the time. When he was younger he had trained hard to become a good enough shinobi, which led him into serving Lord Kuro and in all those years had no time to form any sort of romantic relationship with someone. He had no experience in any facet of romance, so all he had to go on was what his body demanded, but he would never subject Kuro to him. Wolf was too old for the other, he was more than likely infertile from the years of improperly suppressing his heat. Emma had put him on a proper pill that would safely help him but even she was unsure of his fertility and could neither confirm nor deny it. Lord Kuro would want an heir and Wolf didn’t think he could give him one, not that he thought he was even good enough.  


“There’s nothing wrong with Lord Kuro, but I do have questions to ask you regarding him.” Emma sipped her tea before she started to talk, a bit nervous herself about asking Wolf. “The pills you’re on are great but they aren’t perfect. Lord Kuro is not twenty and a full-fledged alpha. It must be affecting you. If Lord Kuro were to ask you to bed, would you accept because he’s your Lord, or because you wanted it?” It was difficult for her to bring up things like this when it wasn’t purely medical but not only dis she want both of them to be happy, she wanted the sexual tension energy to dissipate. It was driving her nuts.  


Wolf’s cheeks changed color almost instantly and the shinobi coughed into his hand. “E-Emma, what on earth brought this sort of conversation on?”  


“Wolf, it’s not healthy to have an omega and an alpha so close together, living so close and not have some sort of tension. I’m not going divulge the information, so please.” And she wasn’t, not technically, because Kuro was right outside listening. Normally she would worry that Wolf would notice but the other was very clearly caught off guard by her question and focused on that.  


“I...I’m not so foolish as to blindly follow him. If I did not want it I would not accept it. I would lie with Lord Kuro gladly, but I am not good enough for him. I am far too old and you can’t even tell if I’m still fertile. There’s no guarantee that I could produce an heir.”  
Kuro nearly jumped for joy when he heard what Wolf had to say. The other did have feelings for him as well. He didn’t care if the other was infertile, though that in itself wasn’t even a guarantee. All he knew for sure was that he had a chance to be with Wolf and he was going to take it. Better yet, listening further he found out that Wolf was a virgin, which sent a thrill through him. He wanted to be the one to take Wolf’s virginity, to do so in a loving and warm way. Kuro quietly made his way to his own room and thought long and hard on how to approach Wolf. After Emma was finished with Wolf, Kuro was quick to come back to her. 

“How should I do it?” He asked her. “I’m thinking I get him flowers, oh! Maybe make some riceballs, Wolf loves those.”  


“You could also just trap him against a wall and kiss him.”  


“Emma!”  


“He’s an omega and he wants you just like you want him. He’s hardly going to say no. You can properly court him later.” Emma shrugged and turned back to her work, which as usual was scattered on the floor, which she claimed allowed for more space.  


Kuro left feeling properly flustered and spent the next few hours trying to gain the courage to do as Emma had suggested. He had heard Wolf say he wanted him but he still struggled with going through with it. What if he had somehow misheard? Kuro found himself in front of Wolf’s room, slipping inside when given the okay. He was hit almost immediately with the concentrated scent of Wolf’s, that delicious smell that had his mouth watering.  


“My Lord, what can I do for you?” Wolf stood up, his haori had been removed and he was standing in front of Kuro shirtless. Kuro had seen this many times before and yet...this time it was different. He had to act, he had to do it now or he never would. So he stepped forward, grabbed Wolf by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. Wolf’s eyes widened and he stared up at his Lord, his heart beating impossibly fast. “My Lord?”  


“Wolf...I can’t stand this anymore. You are my dearest shinobi but I want you to be my dearest lover as well. I have desired you for years. Wolf, be mine.” Kuro cupped the back of Wolf’s neck and bent down, pressing his lips gently yet passionately against Wolf’s. He was frightened the other would fight, would refuse, but he didn’t. Wolf’s body had tensed but soon relaxed and the small shinobi’s hands came up to grip the front of his kimono. Kuro broke the kiss after a moment and pressed a kiss to Wolf’s forehead. “I don’t care about fertility, I don’t care about any of it. I just want you, my Wolf…” He smiled softly at the older man.  


“You heard us?” Wolf flushed and shook his head. “I...my Lord, I am yours. I always have been, but recently I’ve wanted to be yours in more ways than your shinobi. If you are truly unbothered by my potential infertility, then I will serve you forever as your shinobi and your lover.” Wolf was flustered but he was over the moon. He had never dreamed this could be a reality and it was. Kuro’s smile widened and he kissed Wolf again, his hands wandering downward and strokign Wolf’s soft, scarred skin.  


“I’ve waited so long for this. Your scent has been driving me insane,” he murmured. “I’ve thought about everything I wanted to do to you. I want to breed you Wolf, fill you with my seed so your body has no choice but to take. Whether or not I get an heir is irrelevant, I just want you full of me,” he purred. He chuckled, feeling Wolf’s whole body shiver, bending down further to lick and nip at Wolf’s neck. He could smell it, the other’s arousal, his slick, and Kuro wanted a taste. “Wolf, I’m going to devour you,” he murmured, dropping down to his knees and smiling up at his shinobi, whose cheeks were the cutest shade of red.  


“My Lord…”  


“Kuro. Wolf, just call me Kuro,” he murmured. Kuro pulled on Wolf’s hakama, tugging them off the shinobi’s hips. Seeing Wolf’s body like this...he was beautiful. Kuro smiled and moved underneath Wolf, laying one of the other’s legs over his shoulder so he had better access. Wolf’s pussy was dripping, aching to be full for something it had never had. “I know you’re a virgin,” Kuro whispered. “I’m going to make it feel so good you’ll never want anyone else.”  


“I would never,” Wolf whispered, shuddering when Kuro spread his lips, licking Wolf’s clit. The slick tasted so sweet and warm, it was an addicting taste that Kuro craved more of. He pressed his lips to Wolf, licking and sucking on his clit, taking joy in each moan and gasp that came from above. He felt more slick spill out of Wolf, his fingers spreading the other a little more to get to his hole. There was enough slick that he didn’t need to add any extra lubricant, but he wasn’t foolishly rough either, starting by slipping in a single digit. “My L...Kuro,” Wolf gasped, his voice shaking. He’d pleasured himself before but it wasn’t anything like this, nothing compared to another person, especially Kuro, being on him like this. Kuro crooked his finger, sucking continuously on Wolf’s clit, giving him as much attention as possible. Wolf’s whimper told him what he needed to know, slipping in a second finger and pumping them in and out of Wolf, bending them and reaching deep into his sweet, wonderful lover. Wolf was moaning, biting his lip and crying when Kuro added a third and fourth finger. He was being stretched but it felt so good and Kuro’s lips and tongue never left his clit, giving him constant stimulation. Kuro didn’t stop, feeling Wolf’s legs shake more and more, his back pressed against the wall, his hips jerking into Kuro’s fingers and mouth. “I-I can’t...pull away!” Wolf gasped. He felt himself nearing his limit but Kuro refused to pull off. In fact, his Lord went harder, fingers pumping quicker and deeper, his tongue licking and mouth sucking on Wolf’s clit until the shinobi let out a high pitch cry. He came hard, grabbing Kuro’s shoulder and the wall, hips jerking erratically and walls tightening around Kuro’s fingers. His cum mixed with slick spilled out and onto Kuro’s fingers, the young Lord moving down to lap it up. Wolf was shaking, his hand covering his mouth, his pussy was aching for more, he ached for more.  


“You taste incredible Wolf and you’re so warm inside,” Kuro murmured, pressing a kiss to Wolf’s thigh. “I want to be inside of you, to give you everything.”  


“Then do it!” Wolf had tears in his eyes, his legs were so weak from his orgasm that the moment Kuro put his leg down he collapsed. “I only want you, Kuro, please!” Wolf wrapped his arms around Kuro and kissed him, climbing into his Lord’s lap, feeling Kuro’s cock pressing up against him. Kuro would have been embarrassed but he couldn’t have helped himself if he tried. Eating Wolf out, fingering him, tasting him and hearing those incredible noises were too much for him. He was an alpha, after all, he craved an omega’s warmth, more so because this was Wolf. Kuro grinned and returned Wolf’s kiss, pushing back the other’s hair, which had been let down long before he’d entered the room. Wolf was precious no matter what, a handsomely beautiful man that Kuro had grown up loving as a protector, to loving as someone he wanted to make a family with. Whether they were their biological children or not didn’t matter, he just wanted that joy with Wolf.  


Kuro untied his kimono and slipped it off his shoulders, rubbing Wolf’s hips, feeling the wetness of the omega’s slick covering his thighs. He wiped some up and stroked himself, shuddering as he got himself ready for Wolf. He’d dreamed of this for so long and now he was going to have it. “Lift your hips,” he murmured, holding Wolf by the waist and gently lowering the other onto him. He started with the head, pressing it into Wolf, groaning at how incredible it already felt. Wolf was so warm and tight, but he dared not move until the other told him he was ready. Kuro watched Wolf’s knitted brows, feeling the other slowly relax around him, waiting for the nod before he lowered the other more.  


“Just do it,” Wolf groaned, taking control and impaling himself on Kuro. His master was thick and decently sized, it was tight and there was some pain but Wolf felt such an incredible pleasure that none of it mattered.  


Kuro cried out, not expecting Wolf to just take him all, his cock enveloped by such a wet and warm heat that it drove him mad. “Wolf, fuck!” Kuro fucked into Wolf, his thrusts deep and deliberate, pressing his lips to Wolf’s in a fierce kiss. Their lips parted and met again repeatedly, Wolf’s nails digging into Kuro’s back, his master hissing from the pain but it felt so good. They moved into each other, Wolf fucking himself onto Kuro, Kuro thrusting up. “This isn’t good, I need to get you in a better position,” he grumbled. Kuro lifted Wolf off of him, his shinobi growling at him to put his cock back in him. Kuro chuckled and kissed the corner of Wolf’s mouth, lying him on his back. “I will don’t worry. But I need you like this to make breeding you more likely to succeed.” It wasn’t impossible to get an omega pregnant outside of heat, but a heat almost guaranteed it, while this was rarer. Still, Kuro had such an intense desire to breed Wolf he didn’t fucking care. He thrust back into Wolf once the other was on his back, groaning as he moved in and out of his sweet, wonderful shinobi. Wolf howled, grabbing Kuro’s shoulders and moving in, biting and licking at his Lord’s neck, as Kuro had him. He bit harder when Kuro thrust deep, both men moaning as they worked to fulfill their more carnal desires. “Wolf, I can’t last much longer, you feel too good,” Kuro groaned. Wolf’s tears were dried, his face so beautifully red from crying. Kuro kissed him, his hand moving between them to rub and stroke Wolf’s clit. He wanted the other to enjoy this as much as possible, he wanted him to scream. Wolf was shaking again, hips jerking erratically against Kuro’s thrusts and hand, his clit engorged and aching. Kuro pulled on it gently, rubbing it between his fingers and purring when he was rewarded. Wolf screamed, his head falling back and back arching upward as he came for a second time. He saw stars, his whole body shook and twitched from how good Kuro was making him feel.  


Kuro groaned, feeling Wolf’s walls tighten around his cock and that’s all he needed. He grabbed Wolf’s hips and slammed into him, holding Wolf tight against him as he came, moaning as his seed spilled into Wolf’s pussy. It was wet and hot and Kuro was shaking when he was finished. He kept himself flush against Wolf, his sweet shinobi was panting underneath him, whimpering. “Your cum is inside of me,” he whispered. “I want it to take. I want to carry your child,” he whispered. Kuro purred and kissed Wolf sweetly, pulling out once he was spent and sure that Wolf had taken it all.  


“No matter what happens Wolf, I love you. I adore you and I will cherish you.” Kuro smiled and pulled Wolf against him, smiling when his shinobi kissed him back 

\--------

It was a few months into their relationship as lovers and not a day went by when they weren’t having sex at some point. Emma had forbidden it during her clinic hours after a client heard Wolf screaming after being eaten out. Kuro apologized but he wasn’t sorry, though he did agree to not have sex during clinic hours. That particular day Wolf had gone out but returned earlier than usual, grunting about abdominal pain. Kuro had been fraught with worry and had asked Emma to check up on him. The worst of it was she had kicked him out, never allowing visitors with a patient unless it was absolutely necessary. An hour passed before Emma came back out, Wolf in tow. His shinobi had a strange look on his face but Emma had a smile. “What’s wrong?” Kuro asked, looking between the two.  


“I am happy to tell you that Wolf is indeed fertile,” she hummed. Kuro’s eyes widened and he smiled.  


“Wonderful, but what does that have to do with why you saw him?”  


Emma narrowed her eyes and sighed. “My Lord, you are...dense. Wolf, why don’t you share,” she murmured. Wolf’s lips parted and closed several times, his eyes looking from Kuro to Emma then finally staying on Kuro.  


“I...I’m pregnant,” he murmured.  


Kuro didn’t remember much after that. He passed out. Overjoyed. The divine heritage was done with and he was going to have his first child with the only person he’d ever wanted it with. Life was perfect with Wolf in it.


End file.
